La Melodía de una Ninfa!
by Flor Carmesi
Summary: La ultima voluntad de Myu Dreyar implica una gran responsabilidad, pero ahora que ella no esta, la responsabilidad a sido dada a los magos menos esperados, la palabra escrita de la madre de Laxus hará que muchos sentimientos surjan y una nueva aventura comience!
1. Prologo

**La melodía de una ninfa!**

**Capítulo 1 "La llegada de la música"**

¿?: Ya es hora, todo está listo, date prisa Rayn!

Rayn: si, si ya voy!

¿?: Crees que todo salga bien?

Rayn: de seguro que sí, recuerda que son familia!

¿?: Por eso mismo estoy preocupada!

Rayn: aunque yo este con él, siempre te cuidare, tenlo por seguro!

¿?: Gracias!

Un par de sombras se dirigen por el bosque a un punto, cierta ciudad de la cual tantas historias han surgido y seguirán surgiendo, tal vez el momento de que la existencia de aquellos ajenos a los humanos se den a conocer, pero, como?

**Magnolia:**

¿?: Disculpe, por donde llego a Fairy Tail?

Anciano: por este camino, ve derecho y llegaras a un gran castillo, en la parte superior hay un estandarte con el símbolo del gremio, no puedes perderte!

¿?: Gracias seño!

**Gremio Fairy Tail:**

Mira: chicos no rompan esa mesa, mejor vallan por las otras, esas si las pueden romper!

Natsu: gracias mira, oee strepper, del otro lado podemos pelear!

Gray: excelente flemita, prepárate!

Y así transcurre un día "normal" para el gremio, cillas volando, mesas incendiadas, estalactitas de hielo, algunos mazos de acero, en fin, mientras todos están metidos en sus asuntos una figura encapuchada entra al gremio.

¿?: (Susurra) creo que tendré que rodear, esa albina parece que puede ayudarme!

Rodeando la gran pelea se acerca a la barra y pregunta por el maestro del gremio.

¿?: Disculpa, está el maestro?

Mira: no, pero no tarda, salió hace un buen rato así que si gustas puedes esperarlo aquí!

¿?: (Asombrada) no hay problema si lo espero aquí? Digo, hay mucho ruido y tal vez a alguien le incomode!

Mira: no te preocupes, el gremio siempre es así, por cierto, piensas unirte al gremio?

¿?: No lo sé, primero debo entregar un encargo! Lo demás es secundario!

Mira: ya veo! Mira, ya llego el maestro!

Y efectivamente, el maestro iba llegando de una importante reunión en el consejo, la razón, nadie ha encontrado a los fugitivos magos que escaparon (oración 6, Jerall y Meredy).

Mira: MAESTRO, LO BUSCAN!

Con curiosidad el maestro se acerca a la barra para averiguar quien es el invitado sorpresa, claro está que primero tuvo que esquivar las mesas, magos, pasteles de fresa voladores (habrá problemas) y demás cosas que no pueden estar quietas.

Makarov: bueno, en que puedo ayudarte?

¿?: etto, podríamos hablar en privado, tengo un mensaje para usted que es… importante!

Makarov: bien, sígueme, mi oficina esta de este lado! Mira que no me molesten!

Mira: claro maestro!

Y sin más, ambas personas se fueron a la oficina del maestro.

**Oficina del maestro:**

Makarov: y bien jovencita, que es lo que deseas?

¿?: Bueno… antes de decir más necesito que lea esta carta, es importante que lo haga, ya después puede preguntar!

La encapuchada saca un sobre de entre su gabardina y se lo entrega al maestro, este, al no saber de qué se trata lo abre y comienza a leer:

_Para mi querido maestro:_

_Hola maestro, sé que es muy repentino pero lo he extrañado mucho, me ha costado vivir sin mi pequeño Laxus pero se dé buena fuente que él está bien, sabe, cuando lea esta carta yo ya no estaré en este mundo y quisiera que se enterara de la verdadera razón por la que decidí marcharme._

_Hace años, cuando Ivan coloco esa lacrima en Laxus, para sus tonterías de convertirse en maestro, yo tuve mucho miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a hacerme si me oponía a él, en verdad en ese entonces yo ya no reconocía al Ivan del que me enamore, se convirtió en un ser lleno de codicia y resentimiento, por eso, el día en que me entere de que estaba embarazada, temí que el fuera capaz de jugar con la vida de mi bebé como lo hiso con la de Laxus._

_Sí, me fui para proteger a un bebé que estaba creciendo en mi vientre, no me arrepiento de mi decisión, eso es porque sé que deje a mi hijo en buenas manos, las de usted._

_Todo este tiempo he estado al pendiente de cada movimiento que a habido en el gremio, inclusive de la expulsión de Ivan, luego la de Laxus, pero también del regreso de ustedes después de 7 años, y del de mi hijo al gremio, eso me demostró que no me equivoque en nada._

_Lo único que lamento fue no haberle dicho a usted o a mi niño sobre mi embarazo, estoy segura de que se hubieran puesto muy felices, pero lo hecho, hecho esta._

_Hay algo importante que debe conocer, pero no puede contárselo a nadie, y es acerca del lugar en el que estuve todos estos años; la primer noche que pase después de abandonar magnolia, me encontraba en un bosque, no lleve mucho dinero con migo pero si lo necesario, así que decidí acampar solo como ultima ves antes de que naciera mi bebé._

_Durante ese campamento, eran alrededor de las 12:00 de la noche, me desperté para ir al baño, pero cuando iba de regreso a dormir, me sorprendí al ver que cerca de donde estaba, podía ver un acantilado, y en él una mujer encapuchada estaba siendo acorralada por unos sujetos, sin pensarlo mucho corrí en su auxilio._

_Logre vencer a los criminales, pero termine muy cansada, la mujer a la que salve me miro con preocupación, en lugar de agradecerme, me dijo que mi bebé estaba en peligro de morir, yo me espante mucho y quede en schok. _

_Regrese a mis sentidos cuando un pequeño reflejo me llamo la atención, y cuando identifique que era, me sorprendí de sobremanera, la encapuchada a la que salve se había quitado la capa, dejando ver un cabello lacio y largo de color plata, esta era iluminado por la luz de la luna dejando ver como si de plata brillante se tratara, pero eso no fue todo, sino que sus orejas, estaban adornadas con pendientes de plata muy hermosos y… bueno eran puntiagudas._

_La mujer utilizo magia curativa en mi vientre y me comento que debía descansar, que ella se quedaría a cuidarme durante la noche, yo accedí y regresamos a mi pequeño campamento, cuando amanecí, me encontré en una habitación llena de una impresionante cantidad de flores y plantas, la cama parecía hecha de seda. Recordé lo de la noche anterior y me espante, pero en eso la joven a la que salve entro por la puerta y me dijo que había comenzado a sentirme mal y tenía una fiebre muy grande la noche anterior, por lo que me llevo a su casa._

_Ya una vez entradas en conversación, me entere que ella era una ninfa del bosque, la habían perseguido unos duendes que habían tratado de entrar a su mundo desde hace ya un tiempo, yo me sorprendí mucho pero agradecí su ayuda._

_Pude conocerla mejor y ella a mí, le conté del por qué estaba en el bosque y ella se ofreció a alojarme mientras duraba mi embarazo, yo quise negarme pero me dijo que para un elfo, al ser salvado, es de sabios y orgullo regresar el favor, por lo que me quede con ella._

_En mi estancia en el reino de los elfos me gane el aprecio de mucho, aprendí muchas cosas, e incluso, ellos me mostraron como estar al tanto de lo que pasaba en el mundo humano. Ya una bes cuando mi bebé nació, y sumado el hecho de la simpatía de todos por mí, la reina me pidió que me quedara a vivir con ellos, yo estuve un poco indecisa pero si se trataba de mantener a salvo a mi bebé haría todo._

_En verdad esa fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar, mi bebé creció sana y salva, aprendió mucho de los elfos y de su maestra principal, una dragona de estrellas, la guardiana de los elfos. Quisiera contarte más de todo lo que viví, pero los secretos de los elfos son peligrosas en manos equivocadas, por lo que me conformo con decirte lo que hasta ahora has leído._

_Al principio de la carta te mencione que yo ya no estaría en este mundo cuando la leyeras, por lo que te pido un favor, mi última voluntad, cuida de mis dos hijos, Laxus y Melody, ambos son mis más grandes tesoros y sé que a tu cuidado estarán bien, como lo ha estado Laxus. También quisiera que le dijeras a Melody donde está su padre, ella tiene derecho a conocerlo, no te preocupes, sabe cuidarse muy bien, es una maga excepcional, no sé si quiera unirse al gremio de inmediato, pero por favor está al pendiente, no la dejes sola._

_Quisiera poder tener más tiempo pero no es así, Melody lleva consigo un pequeño amigo, es un exeel, su nombre es Rayn, él quiere ser el compañero exeel de Laxus, después de todo, todos los dragón Slayer tienen uno, sé que se llevaran bien. En cuanto a cómo decirle esto a Laxus no te preocupes, le he escrito una carta, Melody se la dará cuando lo crea necesario, igual que a Ivan._

_Todo este tiempo los he extrañado, quisiera abrazarlo y no dejarlos ir, pero mi vida se agota, gracias por todo tu apoyo abuelo, mi querido abuelo, suegro maestro, estaré eternamente agradecida por lo que has hecho por mí, nunca te olvidare, siempre cuidare de tus sueños y los de mis hijos. Les deseo lo mejor del mundo, les mando muchos besos y abrazos, todos los que no les e podido dar en este tiempo._

_Con amor: Muy Drelar_

_p.d. la chica que te entrego la carta debió llevar mis restos al cementerio de la catedral de magnolia, esa muchacha es… Melody Drelar, tu sobrina._

Después de haber leído la carta, el silencio reinaba en la oficina, lo único que se podía escuchar, eran los gemidos y las lágrimas de tristeza que el maestro expresaba, había perdido a una hija, pero también, conseguido otra.

**Espero les guste, sé que por ser el primer capítulo es muy corto, pero lo compensare. Espero leer reviews pronto y les deseo un feliz día.**

**Aclaración: no está en secuencia con el manga debido a lo publicado en el capítulo nuevo, para mí, Fairy Tail no está disuelto, todos están unidos y una aventura mas comienza.**


	2. La aprendiz!

**Gremio:**

Mira: el maestro se está tardando, de que estará hablando?

Lucy: quien sabe, pero de seguro es importante!

Mientras las dos jóvenes magas estaban hablando tranquilamente, un dragón slayer se acercaba a ellas.

Laxus: mira, donde está el abuelo?

Mira: en su oficina, pero está ocupado, no te puede recibir por ahora!

Laxus: con quien está?

Lucy: una encapuchada llego hace ya un rato y pidió hablar con él!

Mira: sonaba nerviosa!

Laxus: mmmm, ya veo, avísame cuando se desocupe!

Mira: hai!

Y así continuaron las cosas, el maestro seguía encerrado en su oficina con la visitante, a todos se les hacía extraño esto, ya que nunca duraba tanto en una conversación con algún desconocido; después de 6 HORAS de encierro, de la oficina del maestro salieron quienes provocaron el cotilleo del día era cerca de medio día ya que todo había ocurrido temprano, y la sorpresa que se creó en todo el gremio al ver de quien venía acompañado el maestro fue algo formidable.

Todos: MISTOGAN?!

Mistogan: hola!

Makarov: mocosos, Mistogan ha venido desde Edoras para dar un anuncio!

Erza: pero como lo ha hecho?

Lili: cierto, es imposible!

Maestro: abecés la magia crea milagros, acaso lo han olvidado?

Laxus se acercó a Mistogan para saludarlo, de igual manera todos se alegraron de verlo, lo echaban de menos, pero de repente se escuchó un pequeño ruido que causo que todos desviaran su atención al lugar de donde provenía este, y aún más sorpresa no podía haber, una mujer con el mismo traje que Mistogan hacia su aparición.

Natsu: MISTOGAN ES MUJER!

Gray: (golpeándolo) NO SEAS IMBECIL!

Natsu: ENTONCES EXPLICAME!

Mistogan: yo puedo explicarlo!

Y de nuevo la atención se concentró en el mago de Edoras.

Makarov: ella es nuestra nuevo miembro!

Mistogan: es mi aprendiz, y he decidido dejarla bajo el cuidado del gremio!

Erza: Mistogan!

Mistogan: que pasa erza?

Erza: cómo es posible que sea tu aprendiz? Ella también es de Edoras?

Mistogan: no, ella no es de Edoras, pero es mi aprendiz por petición de ella!

Mira: ara ara, cómo te llamas?

Mira se había acercado a la maga para saludarla, pero esta no dijo nada, se limitó hacer una reverencia y encaminarse a un lado de su maestro y el maestro del gremio.

Wendy: parece que ella es algo tímida!

Levy: entonces si es aprendiz de Mistogan, después de todo es igual de callada que el!

Juvia: juvia cree que es buena persona, solo que no se acerque a mi gray-sama y no tendremos problemas!

Lucy: juvia ya va a empezar!

Laxus: viejo, mira dijo que entraste a la oficina con una sola persona, acaso ella tiene que ver con que Mistogan esté aquí?

Makarov: si, y no es la única, hay alguien esperándote en mi oficina Laxus, por que no vas ahora?!

Laxus: de acuerdo!

Y así Laxus se fue directo a la oficina del maestro mientras los demás interrogaban a un abrumado Mistogan con un interrogatorio sobre su dichosa aprendiz.

**Oficina del maestro:**

Una pequeña exeel amarilla con un vestido verde se encontraba recostada en el escritorio cuando alguien entro a la oficina.

Laxus: tú eres quien me esperaba?

Rayn: si, mucho gusto. Soy Rayn, tu nueva compañera exeel!

Laxus enarco una ceja mientras veía a la exeel parada en el escritorio y haciendo una reverencia de saludo.

Laxus: a que se debe esto?

Rayn: buenooo… tu mamá me dijo que como eras un dragón slayer tenías que tener un compañero exeel como el resto, así que me envió a mí!

Laxus no dijo nada su asombro era notable, hace mucho que no sabía nada de la mujer que lo abandono y dejo tirado como un perro y ahora después de tantos años se entera que le ha mandado un exeel.

Laxus: (furioso) NO ME INTERESA!

Rayn: mmm… supongo que piensas que te abandono como un perro, no te culpo, pero lloro mucho por no poder decirte la verdad!

Laxus se sobresaltó por el comentario de Rayn, como que la verdad, acaso si había tenido un motivo lo suficientemente bueno como para dejarlo a su suerte.

Laxus: te escucho!

Rayn: no hay mucho que decir, no me corresponde a mi contarte, pero si te puedo decir que pronto lo sabrás, solo digamos que fue por culpa del miedo a tu padre una de las razones por las que le pidió al maestro que te cuidara mientras ella escapaba!

Laxus: no te estoy entendiendo nada, a que te refieres?

Rayn: seamos compañeros y de vez en cuando te diré uno que otro dato, no puedo hacer más, pero descuida, muy-sama se fue por una razón muy importante!

Laxus: la veré pronto?

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos individuos, esa pregunta necesitaba una respuesta pero no toda la verdad, no hasta que ella le entregara la carta.

Rayn: no!

Laxus: por qué?

Rayn: (suspiro) no te lo puedo decir, ya te dije que no me corresponde a mi informarte!

Laxus: el abuelo lo sabe?

Rayn: seremos compañeros?

Laxus (suspiro derrotado) bien, pero te sacare información!

Rayn: (bufido) inténtalo!

Laxus solo puso una sonrisa socarrona y se acercó a la exeel para que esta subiera a su hombro, después salieron de la oficina.

**Gremio:**

Makarov: bien, ahora que todo está aclarado, QUE EMPIESE LA FIESTA POR NUETROS DOS NUEVOS MIEMBROS!

Todos: HAII!... DOS?

Laxus: se refiere también a Rayn, mi compañera exeel!

La cara de póker de todos no tenía precio, Laxus acababa de llegar con una exeel amarilla llamada Rayn, y declarado que era su compañera, esto no podía ser más sorprendente, ecepto por lo que comento cierto pelinegro que provoco una caída colectiva de espaldas.

Gajeel: gihi finalmente te consigues un gato, ya no eres un dragón slayer desadaptado (palmeando su espalda)!

Después solo había rayos tratando de electrocutar a un escurridizo slayer de metal. Ya luego de alcanzar a la lagartija metálica, Laxus se concentró en ponerse al corriente de lo sucedido durante su visita a la oficina del maestro.

Laxus: y bien, como se llama tu aprendiz Mistogan?

Mistogan: Mistick, maga de sonido, invocadora de creaturas y… dragón slayer de las estrellas!

**Perdonen la espera pero estaba actualizando los otros fics y bueno, are algunas aclaraciones, las cartas que Melody entrega son las únicas que estarán en forma de novela literaria, perdón por las faltas de ortografía en nombres y texto, este fic transcurrirá lento debido a la inspiración y que me falta pensar un final aproximado a lo que quiero, cualquier comentario, sugerencia o aclaración será bien recibida, y gracias a quienes comentan este fic, especialmente a **_**Sly Schneider**_** por su contribución!**


	3. El esclavo

Póker general, la magia que Mistick no la habían preguntado y resulto saber 3 tipos de magia, no tenía relación con la magia ilusoria de su maestro, pero en verdad era muy interesante.

Laxus: (socarronamente) vaya vaya, así que una dragón slayer con más magia de la usual, esto será interesante.

Mistogan: no tienes ni idea Laxus.

Laxus: (enarcando la ceja) enserio, probemos, un uno a uno, ella contra mí.

Mistogan: que ganamos si mi aprendiz te derrota?

Laxus: (aura maliciosa) seré su sirviente un mes!

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Todo el gremio estaba aturdido, habían comenzado con una fiesta por los nuevos integrantes, sorpresa por la dichosa Mistick y ahora un Laxus apostando su libertad por un mes, esto era formidable, gritos de júbilo se escuchaban por todos lados, muchos queriendo participar pero alguien los interrumpió.

Makarov: bien Laxus, no hay marcha atrás, si pierdes serás su esclavo, tu equipo no puede ayudarte, deberás pasar con ella todo el tiempo, a cambio, si Mistick pierde ella será tu esclava, hará todo lo que le pidas, inclusive dejarte ver su rostro.

Mistick: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (se tapa la boca)

Jajajaja, la pequeña aprendiz hablo, eso dejaba claro que no era muda, y también le dio ánimos al rubio para aceptar, su sonrisa no podría ser más aterradora y psicópata que antes, incluso Mirajane y erza tragaron duro, era como si el nieto del maestro estuviera teniendo un mal día.

Laxus: pongan hora y fecha.

Mistogan: (suspiro cansado) yo debo volver a Edoras mañana, así que será… al atardecer.

Makarov: eso no le dará ventaja a ella?

Mistogan: da igual si es de día, noche, tarde, en cualquier momento podrá pelear, la hora no cambia el resultado.

Laxus: bien, supongo que en unas horas tendré una mascota.

Mistick en verdad no paraba de temblar, en que embrollo se había metido, NO, en que embrollo LA habían metido esos dos engendros de Satán, en verdad su abuelo se las pagaría todas juntas.

Natsu: BIEN. Si no puedo participar te apoyare a ti Mistick, quiero ver a Laxus morder el polvo.

Y de nuevo la incomodidad de Mistick se hiso presente, el brazo del peli rosa la rodeo atrayéndola a él, reviviendo un viejo miedo al contacto físico, esto lo noto el maestro y sin previo aviso, Salamander estaba estampado contra el muro del gremio en el otro extremo al que se encontraban.

Lucy: (con una gotita) no cree que se ha pasado maestro?

Erza: él no ha hecho nada aun.

Gray: qué más da, FUE GENIAL.

Makarov: (nervioso) creo que sí, pero si se lo merecía. Ahora mocosos, preparen todo para la pelea, no quiero que destruyan el gremio o la ciudad en el proceso, esto será intenso.

Mistogan: yo creo que será una masacre contra Laxus.

Freed: claro que será una masacre pero para tu aprendiz, Laxus-san barrera el piso con ella.

Ever: en efecto, Laxus ganara esta contienda, no hay duda de ello.

Bixlow: wiii babye, Laxus la hará sucumbir.

Rayn: (susurrándole a Laxus) no te conviene confiarte, podrías perder, yo la conozco bien.

Laxus: (susurrándole a Rayn) entonces háblame de ella.

Rayn iba a hablar cuando un tarro de cerveza volador impacto de lleno en su cara, el rubio busco con la mirada al tirador y se sorprendió al ver en posición de lanzamiento, justo en su dirección, a la dichosa Mistick, en verdad que era una dragón slayer, debió de escucharlos y trato de impedir que la exeed hablara.

Laxus: (susurrando y mascullando entre dientes) esta me las pagas.

Mistick: (susurrando con risillas) eso lo veremos.

**En la tarde/detrás del gremio:**

Todos los integrantes del gremio se encontraban en unas gradas improvisadas pegadas a la parte trasera del gremio, mientras que un metro por arriba de lar gradas se encontraba una plataforma flotante con una mesa y cuatro puestos ocupados, el primero era la mismísima Mavis Velmillion, el otro era el maestro Makarov, después estaba Mistogan y por último la nueva exeed Rayn.

Abajo, en la arena improvisada, que muy probablemente estaría destruida en poco tiempo, los magos contrincantes se encontraban en posición para comenzar con esta pelea.

Makarov: BIEN, EL PRIMERO EN CAER INCONCIENTE PIERDE, LA RECOMPENSA SERA EL SOMETIMIENTO DEL PERDEDOR POR UN MES ANTE EL GANADOR, COMIENSEN!

Todos los magos sabían que no debían hacer ruido, el encuentro estaba muy tenso, inclusive Natsu estaba callado y atento, los contrincantes no se habían movido ya que se encontraban disputando una batalla visual muy… escalofriante, nadie le había podido sostener la mirada a Laxus cuando se ponía serio, solo Mirajane, erza, el maestro y Mistogan pudieron completar esa hazaña.

Y de repente, un violín aparece de la nada en el hombro de Mistick, Laxus parpadeo pero cuando la maga encapuchada comenzó a tocar una melodía, Laxus cayó al suelo retorciéndose y gritando, los sentidos de un dragón slayer son demasiado agudos, y esas armoniosas notas musicales le estaban destrozando los tímpanos.

Ever: que le pasa, esa melodía es muy suave y relajante?

Gajeel: recuerden que los sentidos de un dragón slayer son muy sensibles, puedo sentirlo… hay algo raro en esa canción.

Wendy: es como si el poder de la música se enfocara solo a Laxus-san.

Natsu: (serio) nosotros por tener los sentidos agudos podemos darnos cuenta de la trampa tras su música, pero para Laxus que está recibiendo el daño… es algo aterrador.

Mistogan: jajajajajajajjajajaja asi que se dieron cuenta (todos lo miran) les dije que una de sus magias es la del sonido, en efecto, el daño lo dirige exclusivamente a Laxus gracias a su magia, ella no la usaría a la ligera, no los afectara a ustedes.

Makarov: (con los ojos brillando en forma de estrellas y emocionado) pero solo lo está debilitando, no ha usado invocaciones o su magia de dragón slayer, ya quiero verla.

Mavis: (risillas) sexto, en verdad le fascina ver magia demasiado antigua, no creí que yo podría ver esta magia.

Levy: a que se refieren, esta es magia antigua? Cuál?

Rayn: (calmada comiendo un pescado) magia de creatura mágica, igual que la dragón slayer que es enseñada por dragones, esta magia de sonido es enseñada por una creatura magia.

Freed: eso la convierte en una slayer de sonido, pero de que creatura?

Lucy: es cierto que creatura puede enseñar esa magia?

Los cuatro que estaban en la plataforma se miraron cómplices entre ellos, y cuando habían decidido decir que lo averiguaran por si mismos (**si no piensan decirlo para que hablar XD**) la música paro y se podía ver a un rubio jadeante y muy cansado tirado en el suelo, el violín de Mistick desaparición y de entre su ropa, dejo ver un péndulo azul brillante (**como el de la película ATLANTIS XD**), coloco su mano de manera gentil sobre él y dejo salir un destello brillante, no segador que comenzó a tomar su propio color, diferente al péndulo, de él se creó una forma algo pequeña, casi como el tamaño de los exeed presentes, y finalmente, de un brillo verde claro se divisó una especie de criaturita con alas pequeñas **(me refiero a Celeby de pokemon XD) **y ojos muy grandes.

Mistick: (susurrando) celeby, por favor átalo con tus lianas **(aparecerán algunos pokemon, pero les cambiare algunas habilidades, pondré apodos y ya XD) **que no se mueva.

El pequeño celevy hiso crecer una lianas de entre el suelo, estas ataron a Laxus en una especie de cruz, inmovilizándolo por completo.

Laxus estaba todavía muy aturdido por el martirio que paso con ese violín, no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, nunca se imaginó que podría perder una pelea sin siquiera haber atacado, y cuando estaba por reaccionar, se dio cuenta que estaba atado, cómo? No lo sabía, y sin darle tiempo a pulverizar las lianas con su electricidad, recibió un impacto muy potente, dejándolo inconsciente, todo lo que había conseguido escuchar antes del golpe fue _rugido del dragón de las estrellas, _después todo se nublo.

**POV´S de:**

**Levy:**

_Que acaba de pasar, primero música slayer antigua, luego un duendecillo y ahora… Laxus está… inconsciente… ni siquiera ataco, perdió sin poder defenderse… esto es un sueño, como paso… QUE PASO?_

**Lucy:**

_QUE MIERDAS PASO… Laxus ha perdido sin poder atacar una sola vez… esto es el fin del mundo, un mago clase s de Fairy Tail ha perdido… Y ES LAXUS!_

**Ever:**

_No… no… no puede estar pasando, Laxus esta… esta… derrotado, y sin defenderse, sin atacar, esto debe ser… una pesadilla._

**Freed:**

_Laxus… que es… lo que… ha pasado…_

**Erza:**

_Increíble, esa chica es muy fuerte, no cabe duda que es digna de ser aprendiz de Mistogan, me sorprende que haya ganado sin que Laxus pudiera siquiera atacar, me gustaría pelear con ella, pero creo que… debo entrenar primero._

**Gray:**

_QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO? LAXUS ESTA TIRADO EN EL SUELO… INCONCIENTE… PERDIO… DEMACIADO FACIL!_

**Gajeel:**

_Quién demonios… es esta… mocosa?..._

**Bixlow:**

_Esa niña… es fuerte pero… su alma es… muy similar a la de…_

**Wendy:**

_Increíble… ella es… increíble… yo… yo… quiero… ser como… ella._

**Natsu:**

_QUE CARAJOS… COMO LO HISO… YO… YO… ESTOY ENCENDIDO!_

**Mistogan:**

_No me equivoque en ayudarla, en verdad este mes de castigo para Laxus será muy provechosa para Melody, espero y lo disfrute en grande._

**Mavis:**

_En verdad una magia formidable, será peligroso que alguien ponga sus manos en esos secretos, pero ella morirá antes de decirlos, en el gremio estará bien, me da gusto poder conocer a un aprendiz de ninfa y dragón._

**Rayn:**

_Wow, creo que se pasó, invocar a celevy no era necesario, pero bueno, ya está hecho, solo espero que lo disfrute, jijiji bien por ti Laxus…Melody, (suspiro) Myu-sama… espero que este orgullosa de esto. _

**Makarov:**

_Estoy tan orgulloso, que bueno que puse todas esas condiciones, solo espero y Laxus lo aprecie, pronto le dará su carta y… espero que no diga estupideces, no quiero que Melody se ponga triste o se vaya._

**Fin POV´S**

**Al día siguiente/ casa del maestro Makarov:**

Un rubio se estaba despertando completamente adolorido, le estaba molestando los rayos del sol, le daba vueltas la cabeza, en verdad sentía que estaba completamente destrozado, en eso, alguien entraba por la puerta de la habitación, que antes se encontraba solo con el chico.

Makarov: veo que ya despertaste.

Laxus: que pasó abuelo, me duele todo.

Makarov: no lo recuerdas, cierto?

Laxus: recordad qué?

Makarov: tu pelea con Mistick, como perdiste… sin siquiera defenderte.

Ok, lo recordó, todo lo sucedido, Laxus comenzó a temblar, el perdió… SIN DEFENDERSE, todo el gremio lo vio derrotado, cuánta razón tenía Rayn al decirle que no la subestimara.

Laxus: y ella… donde esta?

Laxus: preparándote un desayuno, creo que dijo que te lo traería a la cama para que no te esforzaras demás.

Laxus: (risillas sarcásticas) no debería hacer eso yo?

Makarov: (pensativo) mmmmm, no, ella solo quiere pasar el tiempo contigo, ser su esclavo es solo para que te la pases todo el tiempo a su lado.

Laxus: (intrigado) y eso por qué?

Mistick: maestro, ya está el desayuno de Laxus ya… hola Laxus, que gusto que despertaras, toma come algo, después de lo de ayer necesitas bastante reposo.

Melody coloco una bandeja con un vaso de jugo, unos huevos y un pan en las piernas de Laxus, no traía puesto su disfraz, traía un vestido de tirantes blanco, unas sandalias sencillas y el cabello rubio suelto, le llegaba has los muslos, además, se podían apreciar sus ojos violetas, ese rostro… de alguna manera le era familiar a Laxus.

Melody: antes de que digas cualquier cosa, no puedes decirle a nadie como luzco, tampoco como es mi voz, solo me veras así cuando el maestro o tu estén con migo en privado, afuera traeré mis traje de Mistick, así… (Sonriendo) mi nombre verdadero el Melody, no se lo digas a nadie, en público dime Mistick.

Mistogan: Melody, maestro, ya despertó lax…? LAXUS, que bueno que despiertas, Melody, ya le dijiste lo básico?

Melody: si, ahora salgan que necesita descansar, no estén de encimosos.

Y después de haber regañado a Mistogan y al maestro con un tierno puchero y señalándolos acusadoramente, poniendo ojos de cachorrito, los saco, quedando a solas con el mago del rayo.

Melody se recargo en el marco de la ventana para observar el hermoso día que estaba luciendo todo su esplendor ante los ojos del cielo azul.

Laxus: (carraspeando la garganta) que hacer?

Melody: mmm… contemplo el día mientras te hago compañía en el desayuno.

Laxus: no es necesario, fui yo quien perdió.

Melody: no importa, solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

Laxus: (serio) por qué?

Sin tirar la charola, Melody abrazo a Laxus por sorpresa, el en verdad se quedó en shock por la acción de la rubia hasta que ella le susurró al oído.

Melody: te lo diré pronto, mientras, ten por seguro que… eres muy especial para mi…no dejare que nada te pase… no a ti.

Laxus pudo sentir como se le quebraba la vos, ella estaba llorando, no sabía qué hacer, u antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué lloraba, Melody se apartó dejándole ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas y con… una deslumbrante sonrisa, el rubio sintió una punzada en el estómago, como si esa sonrisa… ya la hubiera visto antes, pero… donde, y de nueva cuenta, fue callado, pero esta vez por una cuchara con huevo que la pequeña Melody de puso en la boca, ella lo estaba alimentando… espera… lo estaba QUEEE?

Laxus: (sonrojado y desviando la mirada) yo puedo solo.

Melody: lo sé, pero siempre quise hacerlo, además… perdiste, así que harás todo lo que yo diga.

Esa sonrisa comenzaba a perturbar al rubio, como que siempre quiso hacer eso? En fin, no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar, el perdió, y su abuelo se lo dijo bien claro, estaría todo el tiempo con ella.

**En el gremio:**

Todos estaban con sus actividades normales, algunos más platicando todavía de la hazaña de la recién llegada, otros bombardeando a la pobre exeed nueva con preguntas sobre lo que sabía de Mistick.

Lucy: vamos Rayn, dinos de donde la conocer.

Rayn: no

Ever: pero eres la compañera exeed de Laxus, debes decirnos a nosotros, su equipo.

Rayn: no

Bixlow: wiiii Rayn, dime… por que el alma de Mistick-chan es taaaan parecida a la de Laxus?

La exeed amarilla se atraganto con su pescado, como diablos supo eso, este sujeto podría ser un problema.

Rayn: (nerviosa) no sé de qué hablas.

Freed: entonces por que estas tan nerviosa?

Erza: cierto, cuéntanos Rayn.

Mira: ara ara, no seas así, dinos.

Y antes de que Rayn colapsara por los nervios, pudo ver como llegaban al gremio 3 figuras, Mistogan, el maestro, Laxus y Melody… no, Mistick, y salió disparada para estrellarse en los brazos de Laxus.

Todos: LAXUS!

Natsu: jajajajajja Laxus como te va de sirviente?

Gray: como carajos fue que perdiste?

Gajeel: no me creo que una mocosa te venciera.

Freed: Laxus-san está bien?

Ever: no te ves tan golpeado como te vimos ayer.

Bixlow: si pensando que son casi iguales _bebes: iguales, iguale, iguales._

Mistogan: bueeno, como ya los acompañe, Mistick, abre el portal, debo irme.

Erza: espera, ya te vas, que portal?

Mistogan: debo regresar y dirigir el reino, no puedo quedarme más tiempo, la otra erza me mataría si llego tarde.

Levy: a que portal se refieren?

Makarov: (suspirando) Mistick abrirá un portal que Mistogan atravesara para regresar a Edoras, no dirá nada mas de esta magia por seguridad de la misma, tendrán que conformarse con verla.

Todos: HAIII!

Y así con unos rápidos movimientos de manos, un círculo mágico aparecía y de él se abrió un portal, en su interior se podía ver el castillo de Edoras, Mistogan de despidió y entro en él, después de que se cerrara, todos regresaron su vista a la maga que lo abrió, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verla ahora en el segundo piso, dándole la espalda a todos y, frente a ella, dejándose ver, un sonrojado Laxus que le estaba dando de comer en la boca a la chica… JODER, no podían ver su rostro además… le estaba dando de comer… BOOM, todos cayeron de espaldas por la impresión, mandíbulas desencajadas, ojos abiertos como platos y, cada uno, totalmente petrificados de la impresión.

**Joder, este fic seria de los de capítulos cortos, pero bueno, la inspiración me dio de lleno y no pude dejar de escribir, como ya leyeron, POKEMON, hay algunos que me gustan, por eso los integrare, espero no les moleste, pero si es así, no lean y ya, los Pokemon que aparecerán son de mis favoritos, por eso es que usa magia de invocación, en fin, espero y lo hayan disfrutado, como ya dije, este sería de los fics con capítulos corto, pero hoy se los daré un poco más largo, solo porque se me antojo, disculpen la demora, las faltas de horrografia y… (Redoble de tambores) si quieren alguna pareja, celos infundados, que desintegre otro gremio para integrar a sus magos a Fairy Tail, pídanlo y sugieran cual, yo tengo uno en mente, pero también quisiera complacerlos un poco, nos leemos pronto. Reviews?**

**POSDATA: creo que actualizare este fic de ahora en adelante, por lo menos hasta que iguale el número de capítulos de mis otros fics, para tenerlos a la par, espero no les moleste, así da tiempo de pensar mejor las demás ideas. Besos y abrazos a todos. **


	4. Segunda carta

Ya después de semejante impresion colectiva, se decidio dejar tranquilos a los dos magos del segundo piso.

**Segundo piso:**

**(Entre susurros)**

Laxus: y cuánto tiempo más quieres que haga esto?

Melody: solo un rato más, recuerda que perdiste, o quieres que le llame a celevy?

Laxus: no gracias, prefiero desayunar contigo.

Melody: gracias por no hecharte para atras.

Laxus: porque me retractaría?

Melody: por nada.

Laxus: por cierto, necesito trabajar asi que...

Melody: lo sé, quieres ir de mision con tu equipo, y se que soy muy egoista al pedirte esto, pero... podriamos ir a una mision nosotros dos?

Laxus: y eso?

Melody: ya lo dije, quiero pasar tiempo contigo, Rayn puede venir, pero solo ella.

Laxus: (suspira) bien, arreglare las cosas, esperame en la estacion de trenes, freed es muy difícil de evadir.

Mistick: (colocandose la mascara) los espero, no tarden, abisare al abu... al maestro que nos hiremos los 3 de mision.

Laxus: ok.

Mientras Laxus escogía la mision que realisarian y trataba de ayudar a su equipo para que freed dejara de hacer un escandalo por no acompanarlos en la mision, mistick atrabeso el gremio para hablar con su abuelo.

**Oficina del maestro:**

Melody: (quitándose la máscara después de cerrar) abuelo adivina que e conseguido.

Makarov: (pensando muy animadamente) dejame ver... has estado platicando muy amenamente con laxus.

Melody: (riéndose felizmente) aparte de eso, saldre en una mision solo con mi hermano y Rayn, no es genial?

El maestro no pudo ponerse mas feliz, solo le dio un habraso a su nieta y le deceo buena suerte.

**POV Makarov:**

_~me da mucho gusto que mis nietos se comiensen a llebar tan bien, estoy seguro que cuando reciba la carta de su madre las cosas mejoraran, ahunque... Ivan~_

**Fin POV Makarov**

**Estación de trenes:**

Mistick esperaba a que llegara laxus y rayn, estava muy contenta por poder salier a solas (casi) con su hermano; su madre siempre le dijo que Laxus siempre se emocionava con las misiones pequeñas que llegaron a realizar juntos, claro que, tambien le comento de las imprudencias de ivan llevandolo a misiones mas complicadas, ese pequeno pensamiento la entristecio un poco, ya que su madre se alejo de todo con tal de protejerla de su padre y evitar que este hisiera lo mismo con ella.

Mistick no se percató de que Laxus ya se estaba acercando, sumida en sus pensamientos, tampoco sintio las lagrimas traicioneras que se escaparon de sus ojos.

Laxus: por qué lloras?

Con el buen olfato de laxus, pese a la mascara pudo darse cuenta del estado de animo de su companera, ademas, le sorprendio que ella, con su buen olfato no haya detectado su presencia antes.

Mistick:(colocándose) lo siento, es que... estaba recordando algo.

Laxus: bien no preguntare, pero si quieres hablar te escucho.

Mistick: no hay problema, hola Rayn.

Rayn: hola... segura que estas bien?

Mistick: si, ya paso, gracias.

Laxus y sus dos acompanantes se dispusieron a subir al tren que los llebaria a su destino, claro esta que... laxus no se esperaba que celevy se auto inbocara y menos que, se durmiera en su cabeza, mistick le explico que era para evitar los mareos, ella no tenia problema dado sus demas magias, así que estaba bien.

**2 semanas despues:**

La mision resulto ser muy sensilla, solo habia que encontrar la base de unos ladrones que secuestraron a unas mujeres del pueblo, por lo que, con sus instintos como dragon slayers, ambos no tubieron problemas, acabaron con todos mientras rayn evacuaba a las mujeres de la base.

La relación entre ambos se fortalecio de sobremanera, laxus en verdad le tomo carino a melody, y en contadas ocaciones, se preguntaba algo muy curioso, dado las circunstancias, que que se preguntaba, pues el como seria tener... una hermana.

**Calles de magnolia:**

Laxus: sabes, estoy bastante feliz por haber perdido aquella pelea contra ti.

Mistick: porque lo dices?

Laxus: porque he tenido una misión increible, fu facil, cierto, pero la forma en que nos congeniamos fue magnifica.

Con esas palabras, algo dentro de melody se removio, parecian un monton de emociones en conflicto, alegria, tristesa, miedo, arrepentimiento y sobre todo... esperanza.

La chica había dejado de caminar, captando la atencion de laxus y ... sobre todo, alertando a rayn, que pese a haberse salvado hasta ahora de las interrogantes de laxus sobre su mama, sabia que devia estar presente en la conversacion que se aproximaba, tal vez no como exponente, pero si como mediadora y mensajera, en caso de que las cosas se pusieran mal.

Mientras tanto, en pleno centro de magnolia, mistick se armo de valor y...

Mistick: Laxus... tenemos que hablar.

Laxus: ok... y eso?

Mistick: es importante, podríamos ir a casa del abuelo ahora... y que rayn le habise? es que... ya no puedo ni quiero esperar.

Rayn: (alterada) de eso nada, yo me quedo, no quiero que...

Rayn ya no pudo seguir, con la mirada suplicante de mistick, y la de asombro de laxus, conprendio que era mejor habisarle lo antes posible al maestro, despues de todo, estos dos son tanfuertes que no podria calmarlos si algo llega a pasar.

Rayn: ten cuidado Melody.

Mistick: lo tendré.

Así, mientras la gatita volaba como alma que se la lleba el diablo, los dos magos de dirigieron a la casa del maestro, en total silencio, cabe decir que el ambiente incomodo entre los dos era bastante notorio, solo habia que fijarse en como todos les habrian el paso por las calles para evitar molestarlos.

**En el gremio:**

Todos estaban en su habitual asunto, las sillas volaban y se quemaban o congelaban, nada fuera de lo usual, hasta que la puesta se abrio estrepitosamente, y una gatita entro muy apuerada.

Rayn:(alterada) mira-san, está el maestro?

Mira: si, está en su oficina por...

Y la gatita desapareció asi como aparecio.

Lucy: que raro, habrá pasado algo en la mision?

Ever: pero Laxus fue con ella, como pudo haber pasado algo?

Freed: esto no me agrada.

Bixlow: a mi menos.

Natsu: de seguro que si paso algo, aunque sea laxus, no es normal que alguien entre al gremio asi.

Levy: ojala y no sea nada malo.

Gajeel: no te preocupes camaron de seguro...

Y así como hiso sus actos de magia apareciendo y desvaneciendose de la nada, la gatita reaparecio, pero esta vez con el maextro.

Mira: maestro que pasa?

Makarov: (suspirando)no se preocupen enseguida regreso.

Y el maestro se sumo a la lista de escapistas, dejando a todos aun mas nerviosos.

**Casa de makarov:**

Dos magos, ya bañados y cambiados, estaban sengadosb en la sala, laxus de verdad se estaba inpacientando, melody no decia nada y solo sostenia una carta en sus manos, pero con un suspiro, la voz entrecortada por los nervios y un cuerpo tembloroso se dispuso a hablar.

Melody: (nerviosa) Laxus, antes de explicarte cualquiero cosa... te tengo de decir algo y... entregarte esta carta.

Laxus: de quién es?

Melody: me pidio que te la entregara cuando fuera el momento mas oportuno... despues te explicare bien las cosas, junto a... el de abuelo.

Melody le da la carte a laxus y este, al leer el remitente, no pudo mantener la boca serrada, casi se le cae la mandibula de la impresion, hay, en sus manos, una carta ni mas ni menos de MYU DREYAR.

Laxus: esto es...

Melody:(nerviosa) léela, antes de que llege el abuelo... y te lo expliquemos, el tambien... recibio una.

Con tanta sorpresa, sumar que su abuelo recibio una carta de esa mujer, como la que tiene en las manos, lo ponia en exeso nervioso, le sudaban las manos, estaba temblando, pero abrio el sobre y comenso a leer.

_Querido y amado hijo mio:_

_Lamento ante todo, no decirte estas cosas en persona, e sido muy cobarde al no visitarte o siquiera explicarte el motivo de mi partida, en verdad lamento con toda mi alma no poder volver a verte, esta carta... te sera entregada cuando yo ya no este en este mundo._

_Me hubiera encantado conpartir una vida feliz a tu lado, pero algo paso, te comensare a contar: una semana antes de que me fuera, me entere de algo, y cuando se lo hiba a decir a tu padre, supe que el no debia saberlo nunca, en el momento en que le contaria una noticia sumamente feliz, el destroso la poca fe que aun le tenia, durante mucho tiempo me pregunta, como era posible que no se diera cuenta de como lastimaba al gremio, pero con su afan de tener mas fuerza te lastimo, se que la lacrima que te hiso comer, haora es una bendicion para ti, pero en ese momento, saber que estabas sufriendo por culpa de su ambicion, me partió el corazón. _

_Después de eso, tome una decicion, mi plan, escapar lo mas lejos posible, no dejar que ivan me encontrara, pero para eso, tenia que dejarte atras, si te llebaba conmigo, el se daria cuenta muy rapido y nos seria imposible desaparecer, por eso, con todo el dolor de mi corazon, al cumplirse la semana, te llebe con tu abuelo, en la noche de llubia, el se sorprendio si, no le conte nada, solo le dije que debia huir y que algun dia le diria por que me hiba sin ti, el, con la sorpresa y grandolor reflejados en su rostro, acepto y me juro que cuidaria de ti, que te protegeria de tu propio padre. _

_Cuando logre escapar, paso algo increible, rescate a una mujer muy extrana, y aunque suene dificil de creer, era una ninfa, una de esas que escuchabas en los cuentos que tanto te conte al dormir, pero si, una ninfa me cuido y gracias a ella encontre un lugar seguro, en el conoci a mas como ella, inclusibe conocia a las hermosas hadas, todo suena fantastico, y asi lo era, un dia enferme, y las ninfas ya no pudieron aser nada por mi, menos la joven que tienes frente tuyo, melody, ella es mi gran secreto, por el cual tuve que huir. _

_Lo que le estube por contar a tu padre pero me retracte fue ella, yo estaba embarazada, pronto tendriamos atro bebe en nuestros brazos, pero con lo que te hiso tu padre a tan corta edad, temi que tambien le pasara a ella, por eso, confiando en que tu abuelo te protegeria de tu padre, yo protegeria a tu hermana, ivan te iso dano que no podia reparar, peroba ella no la lastimaría, así que desaparecimos. _

_Me arrepiento de no buscarte despues, pero era muy peligroso, ahora que, por desgracia e sido muerto, solo puedo pedirte algo aunque suene egoista, como lo fue el dejarte, por favor cuida de tu hermana melody, por increible que pafesca es mi vivo retrato, a esepcion del color de ojos, ese es por su magia, y por todos los secretos que guarda, secretos con los que debera cargar y no rebelar a nadie, por eso te pido cuidarla, como se lo pedi a tu abuelo en la carta que escribí para él. _

_También hay una carta para tu padre, haora que ya no puede hacer dano, puede saber la verdad, mi amado hijo, se que tal vez me odias por las decisiones que tome, pero ese odio solo tenlo hacoa mi, tu hermana siempre sono con conocerte y ser una familia a tu lado, ella no tiene la culpa, cuidala, amala, que ella lo siente por ti desde que supo de tu existensia, su sueno siempre fue estar a tu lado. _

_No puedo decir más, ya todo está escrito en la carta, quiero que sepas que nunca deje de pensar en ti, consegui una forma de verte desde donde estaba, supe de toda ti vida, la explulsion, fantasia, los juegos magicos, y estoy orgullosa de en lo que te has convertido. _

_Te amo con todo mi corasos y eso no cambiara._

_Myu Dreyar_

Laxus: pero que es esto?

Makarov: la triste verdad de tu madre.

Tanto laxus como melody se sobresaltaron, laxus metido en la carta no lo sintio llegar, y melody a punto de un colapso nervioso por la posible reaccion de su hermano se olvido de todo lo demas, suerte para ella que su abuelo llega presisamente cuando el rubio termino de leer la carta, su madre le habia dicho que cuando le entregara su carta al abuelo no habria problema, estaba segura que la acogeria de inmediato, pero con laxus no estaba segura, asi que los nervios la habían estando carcomiendo.

Makarov:(suspirando) siéntense, hay que comenzar a aclararle las dudas a laxus, no lo crees melody?

Melody:(nerviosa) si, hay que empesar.

Los 4 (contando a rayn que habia permanecido callada) se sentaron y esperaron a las preguntas por parte del rubio.

Laxus: desde cuando lo sabes biejo.

Makarov: desde que llego, me entrego una carta con la explicacion, incluyendo lo de rayn.

Laxus: Rayn, tú lo supiste siempre?

Rayn: si, por eso mis comentarios y mi afan por no decir mas, no me correspondia.

Laxus tomo un poco de aire, se le veia un tanto sofocado, nervioso, y hasta el momento no habia abierto los ojos. De repente se levanto del sillon, se coloco frente a melody y le pidio que hisiera lo mismo, esta obedeció y de repente.

Laxus le soltó una tremenda cachetada, nadi se esperaba eso, solo se escuchaba el sonido de tan fuerte que la abofeteo, de repente, saliendo primero de su asombro, melody comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosamente.

Laxus: eso fue... por no decirme inmediatamente la verdad.

En ese momento rayn y el maestro reaccionaron, y cuando estaban por gritarle a laxus, este tambien empeso a derramar lagrimas, y sin más, jalo a melody y la abrazo, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de ella y desplomandolos a los dos de rodillas, comensando asi, a escucharse el llanto de laxus.

Laxus: y esto... por... estar a mi lado.

La voz entrecortada de laxus sorpendio a todos, rayn prefirio callar y llorar con una gran sonrrisa en su rostro, makarov, el tambien dejo escapar unas lagrimas traicioneras esbosando una leve sonrrisa, por que aunque ahora sus dos nietos estubieran juntos, tenia planeado castigar a laxus por soltarle tremenda cachetada a su hermana.

Y por ultimo, melody, ella estaba en shock, primero la cachetean por callar y luego la abrazan por estar hay, al principio no entendia, y cuando reacciono, correspondios el abrazo de su hermano, aumentando el sonido conjunto del llanto.

**En el gremio:**

Mira: estoy preocupada.

Erza: esto no es nada normal, deberiamos buscarlos.

Natsu: de seguro Laxus metió la pata.

Ever: estoy comenzando a creerlo.

Freed: no debimos dejarlo ir solo a esa mision.

Bixlow:no estaba solo, la minina y la aprendiz estan con el.

Gray: con mayor razón se preocupa uno, apenas si la conocemos.

Lucy: sumándole que se la pasa muy callada y mas tiempo en la oficina del maestro y con laxus.

Wendy: pero precisamente por que no la conocemos debemos confiar en los 3.

Charles: Wendy tiene razón, no podemos especular a la ligera.

Gajeel: pues yo creo que no es asunto nuestro, el maestro se puede encargar.

Lili: cierto, el maestro tiene la capasidad de arreglar muchas cosas, no creo que esta sea la esepcion.

Mira: aun así...

Mirajane no termino de hablar ya que una de las notas urgentes del maestro (un pajaro de origami) entro volando por la puerta y se poso frente a ella, todas las preocupaciones se aumentaron y mira procedió a leerlo.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuzndo mira comenzo a ponerse palida, ensanchar los ojos y abrir la boca en una perfecta *O*.

Mira: (nerviosa) Natsu tenía razón... laxus... (Suspenso de ultratumba) el... metio la pata.

Todos: QUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Mira:(nerviosa) mañana por la tarde... el... resibira ESO.

Ahora los congelados, pálidos, gelatinas y gallinas eran todos en el gremio, claro, eseptuando a lucy, wendy, charles, gajeel, lili y juvia, que no conocian ESO.

Natsu: (nervioso) estas segura mira?

Mira:(nerviosa) sí.

Lissana: (nerviosa) pero ESO nunca lo a recibido laxus, el es el mas cuidadoso.

Los que no sabían que era ESO solo se dirijieron miradas de interrogante, pero decidieron esperar a manana para saber en que consistia el famoso ESO del gremio, y por que todos le tenian panico.

**Casa de makarov:**

Laxus estaba temblando de panico, por no medirse sufriria a lo grande.

Melody: por qué es ESO tan temido?

Makarov:(suspirando) lo sabrán mañana, sirve que todos lod que no lo conocen se enteran de que trata.

Rayn: pero no es necesario un castigo, ya se solucionaron las cosas.

Makarov: te equivocas pequeña, laxus no debio darle una cachetada a melody, asi sirve que ella ya se presenta sin disfras.

Melody:(nerviosa) Ivan no...

Makarov: no te preocupes, es probable que si aparesca, pero no podra hacerte nada.

Melody suspira resignada y en eso, el ruido de un tronco caer les llama la atencion.

Makarov: jajajajajajajajaj Laxus ya comprendió.

Y con una gota estilo anime, todos ven el cuerpo petrificado de laxus en el suelo despues de desplomarce del susto.

**Espero y lo hayan disfrutado, perdón por no actualizar pronto, soy de las tantas escritoras a las que nunca les falta inspiracion, pero si carezco de ganas, me a dado una flojera de los mil demonios escribir, pero finalmente e aqui el capitulo.**

**Actualizare otros 2 capítulos capítulos antes de continuar con mis demas fics, para tenerlos todos a la par, nos leemos pronto, y disculpen las faltas de horrografia.**

**Review?**


	5. ultima carta, que empiece nuestra lucha

La melodía de una ninfa 4

Después de una discusión temprana por la mañana, el maestro no consiguió que Melody dejara el disfraz, Laxus parecía un crio tratando de aferrarse con garras a suelo mientras era arrastrado por su abuelo, y Rayn, ella estaba recostada muy cómodamente en la espalda de Laxus usándolo de transporte.

Cuando llegaron al gremio, quienes no sabían de eso se extrañaron por la cómica de escena, mientras los demás solo le daban su más sentido. Pésame al rubio.

Una hora después:

Nadie en el gremio decía nada, quienes no sabían antes de eso, ahora compadecían en silencio al mata dragones del rayo, y este último, estaba siendo abrazado como un crio es abrazado por su madre cuando despierta de una pesadilla, pero en esta ocasión quien lo abrazaba y consolaba era Mistick y Rayn.

Natsu: (decepcionado) creo que no fue un castigo para el!

Lucy: porque lo dices Natsu?

Natsu:(decepcionado) porque está siendo consolado por Mistick y se le ve muy feliz, como si no le hubiera importado pasar por eso.

La mini conversación era en la barra, siendo escuchada por gray, juvia, erza, Mirajane, Lissana, Levy, Gajeel, Lili, charley, Happy y cana, los cuales colocaron sus miradas en ese pequeño grupo rodeado por el equipo de Laxus.

Una gota estilo anime les resbalo a todos al comprobar los que dijo Natsu, en efecto, el rubio mago era consolado en los brazos de Mistick y Rayn, como quien dice un niño pequeño recibiendo mimos de su madre; así que por mera inercia y agotamiento de la paciencia y tranquilidad con la que contaban los magos, los comentarios y gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Gajeel: no jodas Laxus, te estas restregando unos pechos enormes en la cara.

Gray: cierto, pareces crio.

Natsu: mejor comparte.

Y lo que nadie creyó posible sucedió, en primer lugar, Laxus se lanzó contra los 3 bocazas, en segundo lugar les puso una buena paliza, en tercera posición solo le contesto a Natsu el insulto con un ~tócala y te mueres~, y para de rematar regreso a los brazos de Mistick como si nada hubiera pasado.

Wendy: creo que... esto es raro.

Lucy: no tienes ni idea de cuánto.

Mirajane: esto me desconcierta bastante.

Todos: hay.

Raven tail:

El maestro Ivan ya se había enterado de la presencia de la nueva adquisición de su padre, por lo que había mandado investigar el asunto, pero lo que encontró lo dejo muy confundido.

Ivan: estas seguro de lo que me estás diciendo?

Fuyu: si maestro, el nombre en esa lapida de el de Myu Dreyar, y fue colocada en las fechas en que apareció la tal Mistick en Fairy tail.

Ivan: puedes retirarte, del resto me encargo yo.

Fuyu: si maestro.

Una semana después:

Oficina del maestro:

Makarov: entiende que es mejor que ya descubras tu rostro, ha pasado casi un mes y las cosas están bien.

Melody: no estoy segura, todo es maravilloso, pero siento que en cuanto él lo sepa todo podría caer.

Laxus: no vamos a permitir que eso pase, tu tranquila, mejor aprovechemos que no estamos de misión y vamos a comprarte ropa, nadie podrá decir nada porque todavía faltan unos días para que acabe el mes.

Melody: bien, pero me quitare la máscara hasta que acabe el mes, faltan 5 días, tiempo suficiente.

Rayn: cierto, en estos días podemos conseguirte ropa muy atractiva, de seguro todo el gremio se te quedara viendo.

Las caras de Laxus y el maestro se ensombrecieron al pensar en todo lo que tendrían que hacer para proteger la pureza de su pequeña nena, claro que Rayn y Melody solo rieron nerviosas al imaginar lo logrado exageradamente sobreprotectores que estos dos se pondrían.

Fin del mes de la apuesta:

finalmente, por las calles de magnolia caminaban Laxus dreyar, orgulloso mago de Fairy tail, Makarov dreyas, maestro del gremio más escandaloso de todos, Rayn, compañera exeed del dragón Slayer del rayo, y por último, una chica de cabellos rubios ondulados que le llegan hasta la espalda baja, ojos de un violeta intensos, botas blancas con medias negras hasta la entrepierna, un mini short negro ajustado, una blusa blanca con corte recto y bordes negros resaltando los atributos de la afrodita, la blusa le queda hasta el ombligo, después un chaleco con largo hasta la cintura de color negro con bordes blanco en forma de espirales, un collar con un péndulo de cristal, unos aretes de plata en forma de rayos (cortesía de Laxus) y una pulsera de las que se ponen entre el codo y el ombro, esta gruesa hecha de plata y con el emblema de unas alas de dragon (cortesia del maestro makarov) y por ultimo, luciendo esplendorosamente la marca de fairy tail en la pierna derecha de un color dorado.

obviamente, en el transcurso del camino por el que transitaban este grupo tan peculiar, se podian apreciar los cuercos electrocutados y aplastados de incontables hombres.

en el gremio:

el rainjinshu estaba muy contento por que pronto harian misiones con su lider despues de un largo mes, sumado a esto, los comentarios sobre quien seria el siguiente en enfrentarse a mistick no se asian esperar, claro esta que los insendios, destrosos, cosas y personas conjeladas no faltaban.

lucy:mooo no dejan de hacer escandalo, si laxus perdio tan facil, no veo como podrian ganar ellos.

mira:es normal que esten emocionados, a todos les facina la idea de un oponente fuerte.

erza:tienes razon, en verdad fue increible lo que paso.

levy: pues yo desearia que dejaran de hacer tanto alboroto, no me dejan terminar de leer mi...

la peliceleste no termino de hablar puesto que por las puertas del gremio estaban entrando nada mas y nadamenos que de quien todos hablan, pero...

hombres: diosa!

y asi de rapido como es el rayo, los hombre ya estaban electrocutados y aplastados por el simple hecho de haber abierto sus bocasas.

ya saliendo del shock que represento la rubia para todo el gremio, las preguntas no se hisieron esperar, pero antes de que la pobre mujer terminara desmayada por tanto interrogatorio el maestro hablo.

makarov:mocosos, hay cosas que debemos aclarar, asi que escuchen, en primer lugar...

natsu:no tardes biejo (y lo aplastaron)

makarov:como decia, en primer lugar, quien tienen enfrente es mistick.

poker general.

todos:hai queeeeeeeeeeee!

y todos electrocutados de nuevo (mujeres no por que laxus ultimamente es muy considerado XD)

makarov:(suspirando) como decia, en segundo lugar, su nombre verdadero, y por el cual se le conocera es ... (redoble de tambores)...melody dreyar.

(creo que los infartos todabia no los matan XD)

makarov:(suspirando) esto es importante, asi que escuchen bien, ella no se presento con todos tal como es, pidio ayuda a mistogan por una razon, no queria causar rebuelo, ademas de que ni laxus o yo sabiamos sobre ella.

mira que ya estaba un poco mejor hablo.

mira:como es eso posible?

makarov:pues fue por su seguridad, ya saben como es ivan, asi que hasta hoy esto se los decimos, obiamente yo fui el primero en enterarme, luego laxus, solo es cuestion de tiempo para que mi hijo lo sepa asi que esten alertas, no deseo que intervengan pero si ven algo sospechoso infomenmelo a mi o a laxus y melody.

erza:cuente con ello maestro, sabemos que esto es una gran sorpresa asi que de todos modos seremos discreto... (voz de ultratumba) verdad?

todos: haiiiiiiii!

y asi por mas chusco que paresca el desembolvimiento de los acontesimientos, todos aceptaron estar al pendiente, especialmente cierta persona que, para su suerte, no era descubierta por el dragon del rayo y el jigante del gremio.

SORPRESA: (pensando) es una diosa en personaaaa, diablos siento mi cara arder, que me pasa? ella es... perfecta para... mi.

y mientras SORPRESA se debatia mentalmente como evitar que rayito, el maestro, el gremio y especialmente mirajane (la cupido metiche e inprudenteestado del gremio) se enteraran, una persona se encontraba en el cementerio de la catedral.

ivan:asi que ya estas muerta, por que te habras ido?

en la tarde:

melody caminaba con un ramo de flores en mano, se dirigia a ver a su madre, tenia muchas cosas que contarle, y aunque no estubiera con ella, sabia que no estaria sola, cuando llego a la lapida, se sorprendio al encontrar un ramo de rosas, la flor favorita de su progenitora.

melody:que extrano, pero bueno, mama adivina que, a partir de hoy no usare mas el disfraz de mistick, no es grandioso? pero estoy preocupada, pronto tendre que encontrarme con el, podrias estas conmigo? te necesito.

melody solia hablar sola cuando lo necesitaba, especialmente en momentos como este, pero nunca se percato de que esa conbersacion habia sido escuchada, solo que aun no le veia el rostro a ella, se aserco por la espalda y...

ivan:asi que tu erres mistick. dime quien ere...

esto en verdad fue inesperado, melody se congelo en su sitio cuando la llamaron, algo le decia que esa voz era familiar, pero no sabia de donde, hasta que el individuo la volteo bruscamente, quedandose pasmado con lo que veia.

asi pasaron unos segundos, segundos que se le hisieron eternos a ivan y confusos a melody, hubieran pasado mas tiempo asi si no fuera que alguien llego.

laxus: nee-chan ya llege perdon por... (pasmado) papa.

melody:(nerviosa) el es... papá?

ivan ya recuperado de la impresio se dedico a observar a ambos jovenes y a la lapida sin querer creerse lo que veian.

ivan:que diablos pasa aqui?

laxus se posisiono en segundos a un lado de su hermana, abrazandola protectoramente y poniendo una expresion de pocos amigo.

laxus:que haces aqui biejo?

ivan:hise una pregunta, que esta pasando aqui?

melody se alejo cuidadosamente de su hermano, indicandole que las cosas estaban bien, se coloco con determinacion frente a su padre, tomo aire y se dispuso a aclarar las cosas.

melody: me presento, mi nombre el melody dreyar, hija de myu dreyar, y para responder sus dudas tome (extiende la carta) mi madre la escribio para usted, tambien escribio una para mi abuelo y otra para nii-san, en esta carta le explica las cosas.

un poco duditativo ivan tomo la carta y comenso a leerla.

~hola ivan, se que te sorprende saber de mi pero no te preocupes, esta sera la ulma ves que aparesca en tu vida.

en fin, la razon por la que te escribo es por que de seguro ya te encontraste con nuestra hija melody, si, lo se, es nuestra hija menor, sabes el dia en que me entere que estaba enbafazada fui corriendo a contartelo, tenia la esperanza que de todo ese comportamiento que surgio por tus obsecion de obtener poder, todabia hubiera una parte del biejo ivan del que me enamore.

pero sabes, cuando vi lo que le hisiste a nuestro hijo, el como laxus siendo un inosente nino estaba sufriendo por tu culpa, no lo resisti, calle para proteger a mi pequeña, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la lastimaras, planee mi huida por una semana, y finalmente, despues de dejar a laxus con tu padre, escape, sabia que mi hijo estaria bien con el maestro, y ya bez, pasa dodo esto, yo estare muerta para cuando leas esta carta, laxus habra leido la suya y el maestro igual.

no tengo mas que decirte que... me ubiera gustado vivir el dia en que te arrepintieras de tu codicia y yo pudiera recuperer al hombre del que me enamore, ojala y encuentres la pas que no has podido conseguir y disfrutes la vida como debiera, cuidate mucho~

myu dreyar

cara de pocos amigoa es decir mucho, su rostro parecia el de un bulkan sorprendido, como era posible que esa mujer le ocultara algo asi, el tenia derecho a saber sobre su hija desde el principio, y ahora, ahora solo podia verla frente a el, no sabia si era fuerte o debil, pero si resulgaba ser una basura, no se tentaria el corazón por nada del mundo.

frente a ivan, melody podia darse una idea de lo que pensaba su padre, el estaba furioso; con determinacion dio un paso al frente, dispuesta a hablar, a ser rechasada, dispuesta a lo que fuera que...

melody: (sorprendida) pero que...

melody se toco la mejilla, por que, al igua que su hermano, su propio padre la cacheteo con ganas, con una furia increible, pero... por que...

ivan:tu madre era una zorra...

esto no podia estar pasando.

ivan:era una cobarde que no supo ver la marabilla que cree

que no siga, esto es mentira.

ivan:de seguro... nisiquiera eres mi hija, ella...

en el gremio:

todos estaban nerviosos, no tenian un buen presentimiento sobre el asunto; los mas notorios eran los dreyar, no les agrado la idea de dejar a su pequeña joya sola con ese hombre que no media lo que decia o hacia, estubieron asi un largo rato, pareciera que la cerveza era su mejor amiga ya que no paraban de beber a montones, incluso cana dejo sus barriles a un lado contal de no esgar cerca de esazona tan deprimente generada por los rubios.

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

todos se estremecieron y en cuestios de segundos el gremio entero corria en direccion a la explosion, siendo encabezados por los dreyar. conforme se asercaban habia menos gente, ya todos habian huido del ataque, y cuando llegaron los magos a su destino, extrañandose que fuera el cementerio de la catedral, no hubo quien no desencajara la mandibula, frente a ellos, ivan siendo aplastado por un fiero animal, parecido a un león, sumado a esto, una muchacha de cabellos rubios rodeada de un aura plateada demaciado grande, ademas de tener escamas por todo el cuerpo.

melody:(riendose) no piensas retirar lo dicho? quieren que raiku (el poquemos del trueno) te rostise ya?

ivan:como... como es posible que tengas tanto poder?

melody:mi madre fue una mujer increible, gracias a ella tube maestros sorprendentes, tengo 3de tipos de magia. retira lo que dijiste antes de que yo...

una mano se poso en su hombro izquierdo, despues otra en el derecho, dejandola callada.

laxus:(suspira) no vale la pena, tranquilisate.

makarov:(suspirando) laxus tiene razon, aunque sea mi hijo... no merece comprobar lo fuerte que eres. la fortaleza no se mide por cantidad de magia o de nivel magico, se mide por la capacidad para poder utilizar tus habilidades para hacer lo correcto... (triste) desgraciadamente mi hijo no lo a entendido.

melody:le dijo zorra a mi madre, ademas de que insinuo que el no es mi padre biologico.

otra explosion mas, el gremio no paraba de asombrarse, ese gigantesco león. dorado con rayos negros en su cuerpo, laxus y melody, los 3que usando su poder en perfecta armonia solo para atacar a ivan, y el maestro makarov, bueno el se petrifico con las palabras de su nieta, no podia creer que su hijo fuera tan estupido como para decir eso, y asi, la pelea continuo un largo, largo rato hasta que la milisia los separo e interrogo.

parece que los problemas, apenas acabavan de comenzar.

**que les parecio, perdon por la tardanza pero e estado aburrida y no se me daba la gana escribir, ademas de que regrese a mis clases de la universidad, y e estado en examenes, en fin, un nuevo pokemos aparecio, espero les guste, ademas, quiero saber sus opiniones sobre el como podria combinar los 3 tipos de magia de melody, ademas de si quieren algun pretendiente para ella, obviamente reacomodare las parejas de la mejor manera conforme escojan al galan de melody, comenten su repuesta o mandenla por inbox, y sin mas por el momento, nos leemos pront... cuando pueda subir y se me antoje, descuiden, tratare de no se tan mala y subir lo antes posible.**


End file.
